


地海

by yuwenqingcheng



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuwenqingcheng/pseuds/yuwenqingcheng
Summary: 我多么希望你能活下去，和我一起作为人而非野兽活下去。





	1. Chapter 1

我大概是疯了。  
如果你看到正在全速前进的大货车的驾驶员突然双手离开方向盘，掏出针管扎在自己胳膊上，而这辆车又没有自动驾驶系统的话，你大概也会产生和我同样的想法。但我却不敢把车子停下哪怕一秒，即使我包着厚厚绷带的右手正在随着货车的颠簸而不停颤抖，左臂原本完好的皮肤也被针头划出了一道道血痕。费了九牛二虎之力我才将针扎进合适的位置，刚刚从静脉里抽出了半管血，这辆和我相性不和的货车就咔的一下抛锚了。  
毕竟我在抢到这辆车之前也在停车场进行了一番激烈的枪战，当时打坏了什么部件也说不定。于是我掏出望远镜朝着军事基地的方向看了看，确定已经没有什么东西跟着了之后才跳下了车。  
希望只是什么晃上几下就能处理好的故障，毕竟我逃出基地的时候没有想到再去顺几包零件出来，况且我也从未学习过如何修理货车。想到这里，我掀开了车厢上蒙着的绿色苫布，然后用力地在车身上踹了几脚。  
发动机并没有重新开始运作，但堆在车厢角落的那堆物资却发出了奇怪的响动。它们原本也被一块布遮盖着，但是那块布地下似乎有什么活物在小幅度地动作着，布料的轮廓也从这里变成了曲线。我走上前掀开了那块布，藏匿其中的女孩露出了受到惊吓的眼神。  
车厢里光线昏暗，我第一眼并没有看清那女孩的脸，只看到一副眼镜在黑暗中分外明显。她手里捧着半袋压缩饼干，在我闯进来的时候她失手弄掉了正在吃的那块，牙印的形状还残留在上面。吃完那块饼干，她迅速对我露出一个微笑：“被您发现了还真是没办法啊！”  
我仔细打量着那女孩。她和我年龄差不多大，身上穿着同样由粗糙布料制成的军装，紫红色的长发也被盘起来收到沾满尘土的帽子里。和我不同，她并没有配枪，甚至连把匕首也没带，甚至露出的手臂线条也不像是经受过太多锻炼的样子。尽管如此，我还是从腰间掏出了手枪顶上她的额头，问：“你叫什么名字？哪个连队的？是人还是鬼？”  
她笑着挥挥手，然后识相地将双手举过头顶：“七种茨，工程兵。至于第三个问题……您要把我脱光看看身上有没有可疑的伤痕吗？”  
说这句话的时候她打量着我右臂的绷带。我清楚地知道那底下只不过是一大片擦伤，以防万一我还倒了半瓶过氧化氢用于消毒——尽管下一秒我就后悔了。我放下枪，之后从角落里捡起一条麻绳，毫不留情地紧紧捆住了她洁白的手腕。“我可不吃那一套。”  
她对着我吐了吐舌头，像是在抗议我不懂怜香惜玉，只可惜我和她同为女性。哪个男人都不会舍得把这样可爱的少女捆在货车车厢里的，我这样想，然后转身进驾驶室拿出了医药箱。还好用于检测是否感染病毒的试纸还充足，我在滴了血液的两份试样上分别标注伏见弓弦和七种茨，然后将它们放入培养皿中。  
她对我抗议说绳子要把手腕的皮肤磨破了，要求我松绑，但我坚持要把她绑到检测结果出来为止。于是她问我：“如果连你也感染了病毒怎么办？”  
“那就自杀好了。咬住枪口扣动扳机就行了，我可不想像军事基地里面那些家伙一样到处追着人咬。”  
“既然如此，在自杀之前和我来一发怎么样？”  
七种茨眨眨眼睛看着我，原本好好挽着的头发从歪掉的帽子里滑了下来落在肩头。正当我有些出神的时候，她又笑出了声：“我刚才看过了，车上的东西大概够我们两个人吃上五天，或者一个人吃上十天吧，反正那些见鬼的外星玉米又不能吃。所以接下来您打算怎么办，如果我没有感染病毒的话就收留我，还是直接杀掉我以免浪费粮食吗……啊，我怎么忘记了，尸体应该也能吃个几天吧？”  
“如果发信器没被破坏，大概三天之后就会有人来救我们了。到那个时候还没有人来的话就只能冲进基地抢东西了。感染了僵尸病毒之后只会对人类的血感兴趣，不会动储藏的食物。但是现在车子坏掉了。”  
“我说了我是工程兵吧。”  
她催促我立刻检查试纸的情况。我身上并未携带可以用于精确计时的东西，不知道现在是否已经到了检测所需时间，但试纸的颜色已经发生了特定的变化，说明两份试纸上的都是正常人的血液。于是我准备去解开捆住七种茨的麻绳，同时在她耳边问：“你该不会在我解开绳子的那一刻就用这条绳子勒死我吧？”  
“我？不行，我不会开车。我有一点精神疾病，法律禁止我学习驾驶。不过简单的维修还是可以的，不然我就没有被雇来维护机器的必要了。”  
她灵巧地从车厢里跳下，跑进驾驶室转动钥匙试着打了几下火，然后熟练地钻进了车底。几分钟后她探出了头：“弓弦，扳手有没有带呀？”  
说这话的时候她脸上已经蹭上了一块灰绿的油迹。我从车厢里找出扳手递给她，顺道用纱布擦了擦她的脸蛋。货车的底盘足够高，就算找不到架起车子的千斤顶，车底的空间也足够她娇小的身躯自由活动。  
“是气温太低的问题。车子的燃料是从外星玉米里面提炼的，比普通汽油更容易凝固，所以太阳下山之后车子可能就没办法正常行驶了。我建议明天上午再继续前进，不过如果好好保暖的话现在应该也能开。”  
现在她的头发彻底乱掉了。她摘了沾满油污的手套，把头绳咬在口中，坐在地上用手指梳理着。将那头丰美的长发全部塞进帽子里花了不少工夫，但这种和机械打交道的人大概都被科普过长发容易被卷入高速运动的转轴这一常识，所以她还是认真地整理好了头发。我也走到她旁边坐下：“我也差不多到极限了，所以还是先休息一下明天出发好了。你不会一个人跑掉的吧，所以乖乖给我放哨。”  
“所以你是想要一个哨兵吗？”  
“差不多吧，我需要哨兵和机械师，你需要司机，否则我们都没办法从这篇玉米海里走出去。除此之外我对你可没什么想法。”  
我终于肯邀请七种茨进入驾驶室，我坐在驾驶员的位置，而她在副驾上握着望远镜盯着公路另一端。这星球似乎已经进入了冬季，虽然气温还没有达到会让地球人觉得寒冷刺骨的程度，但夜里持续的低温还是和焦虑一起让我难以入眠。终于我睁开了自欺欺人地闭上的双眼，这时那紫红色长发的女孩就在我眼前，她对我说：“这里睡不舒服的，去车厢那边躺一会吧。”  
前半夜似乎没什么动静，我猜僵尸大概已经失去了我们的方位，于是我才同意了她的提议。  
车厢里可能会比全封闭的驾驶室要冷些，于是我们将原本盖在物资上的那块布拿了下来，权当被子盖在身上——虽说这又厚又硬还冰冷潮湿的布和温暖棉被的触感相差甚远。她跪坐在车厢的中央，而我枕着她的膝盖，从这个角度向外望去可以看到天幕中明亮的群星。  
我情不自禁问她：“茨，你是从哪里来的？”  
“我？我啊，之前是星际海盗的性奴。”  
她沉默了一会，然后在以为我要对她投来可怜眼神的时候笑了起来，盖在我们身上的布也随之震动着，冷风灌了些进来。我掖了掖被角，她继续说：“至少我对警察是这么说的。我的演技还算不错吧，他们完全没怀疑过这个说法，就算我实际上并不是海盗的性奴而是海盗本人。”  
“你才多大啊……看起来还未成年吧？那种人会拉这种小女孩入伙？”  
“确实不大，不像你，我看了都想揉一揉呢。不过那个时候我比现在还小得多，大概是五……不对，应该没有五年，五年前我还是个农民家的小姑娘呢。我的村子被洗劫了，那些海盗见人就砍，还放火烧了所有的房子。那时我对他们说，求你们别杀我，把我带走当货物卖给谁也行，我不仅不会反抗还会帮着数钱。”  
“所以他们就这么容易让你入伙了？”  
“才没那么容易呢——住我隔壁的小男孩也这么说了，那群海盗让他强奸自己三岁大的妹妹，否则就一枪崩了他。那枪还是我开的。我也忘了自己到底都干了什么了，只记得老大说我真是个当杀手的好苗子啊，从那以后脏活累活就都交给我干了。”  
她用不屑一顾的语调讲述着这些事，身体却不自然地颤抖着。我翻了个身，脸贴到了她的小腹。她咽了口口水，继续说：“我跟着他们杀人放火，见到猎物就咬，像荒原上的野兽一样度过了自己童年的后半部分。我只知道自己不想死，别的什么也管不了。当时我也想过执行任务的时候偷偷溜出去投案自首，但是像我这样的人，就算还没成年，也会被愤怒的民众联名请愿要求处死吧。”  
“是啊，前段时间那个最臭名昭著的海盗团不是落网了吗？那群呼喊着要慎用死刑的政客都没能留下谁一条命来。”  
“我当时就在那里。特种部队攻进来的那一天，我脱了衣服跑进了老大的房间。老大不在，所以我把他的女人从船上推了出去，然后戴上她的项圈，钻进角落里那个笼子。政府派来的人早已接到通知，他们要尽可能营救被海盗绑架的无辜民众，于是我对他们说，警察叔叔好，人家是七种茨，在被他们绑架的几年里每天都在遭受惨无人道的虐待——那群人看到我身上的旧伤叠新伤，自然而然地相信了我的话。于是他们把我送到政府出资建造的福利院，还给我配了专业的心理医生。”  
“对我说这么多，不怕我揭你老底吗？”  
“尽管报警啊？警察也不能把小猫变回来。反正心理医生早就告诉过警察，我受到了太严重的精神创伤所以经常会胡言乱语，甚至有的时候还会到处乱说自己是杀人狂——这下鄙人想投案自首也不可能了呢。不过也好，就算我的口供和事实有什么偏差，警察也只会当我精神错乱所以放我一马。”  
我又换了个姿势，将头埋进满是外星玉米提取物味道的被子里。她又说：“我在医院里躺了好久，身体的病治好了，但是医生觉得我的心理问题没这么好康复。她说我不能太频繁地和人接触，否则又会自以为是杀人狂，不过和机械相处就没问题。所以我才找了这份工作。在这里保养机械是很清闲的工作，没人愿意来只是因为交通不便而已。我又不像别人那样要一年回个几次家，就算死在荒郊野外也没问题，所以老板对我可是非常满意啊。”  
见我对她的心理问题并没有多关注，她又推了推我，说：“别这么轻易睡着啊？虽然我没有被那样虐待过，但心理阴影说不定还是留下了一些的。这些年里我得到的都是错误的疏导，所以这些阴影不仅没有消失，说不定还扩大化了。可能我真的会半夜变成杀人狂然后割开你的喉咙哦？”  
“那就更好了，毕竟我更擅长对付杀人狂一些。”  
说完这句话，我便再也忍耐不住睡意，从童年起每晚都会在梦中出现的那场大洪水又向我袭来。她对我说了句晚安，眼镜镜片上反射着星星的光辉。那一夜我睡得并不比同样被噩梦笼罩的每一夜差，我想，那是因为我还不知道即将和我一同在僵尸堆和外星玉米田里旅行的七种茨小姐到底是如何可怕的人。


	2. Chapter 2

这颗行星的重力指数和大气成分都与地球相似，只是气温比地球上要高些，四季变化也不像地球上那样明显。这样的气候使得行星的热带地区非常适合种植某种被称为“外星玉米”的经济作物，它的果实不可食用，但经过几道工序就能提取出价值不菲的化学物质来。  
这就是我出现在这颗行星上的理由了，我对七种茨这么说。机器管理着大片的农场，养料被准确输送到每一株植株的根部，不需要任何农民冒险进入这片看似安全无害的绿野。但资本家们又不忍心对自己的摇钱树不管不问，毕竟前些年星际海盗还十分猖獗，于是他们花重金找了最有名的雇佣兵公司，在行星上建立起了防御严密的军事基地。  
当然，因为它防御太过严密，我在抢夺物资和卡车并且逃出的过程中费了不少的力气。我被七种茨从温暖的被窝里推出，和她一起吃完了我的早餐和她的晚餐，然后我开始更换手臂上的绷带。伤口并不深，一夜过去结了大面积的痂，看上去倒是比本来的样子更加可怖。茨擦了擦嘴角的碎屑，问我：“那接下来要去什么地方？”  
“现在还没必要移动，不过假如后天没有人来联络的话，我们就必须回一趟基地了。现在的食物储备足够我们撑到后天，不过到那个时候再行动会不会有点太晚了？”  
“听听我的提议吧。”  
“如果你的提议是吃玉米的话，我现在就给你一枪。”  
说这话的时候我刚刚穿好军装的外套，正在像此前的无数个清晨那样检查手枪的情况。弹夹是填满的，随时都能用于射击。我并没有花太多的注意力在谈话上，所以过了好久才发现她已经从我的正前方逃开了——大概是真的以为我要对她开枪吧。我将枪收回腰间，伸了个懒腰：“那么，说说你的提议吧。”  
“之前田野里的收割机曾经坏掉过一次，我去修理过。我们是沿着G4682公路过来的，再向前经过五个路口之后可以到达停放收割机的地方。那里虽然没有食物，但是燃料和机械部件都很充足，应该还有通讯装置。说不定可以用这个联系上外界。”  
于是她熟练地检查了发动机的情况，我也顺利地点着了火，这辆货车在罢工了一夜之后终于重新启动。沿着笔直的公路走了不久，一排灰色小楼就映入眼帘，我停下车摇了摇在副驾上睡着的七种茨：“你是说这里吗？”  
外星玉米是越冬生长作物，此时叶子已经变得枯黄，但果实已经在叶子的层层包裹之下一天天膨了起来。路口处的路标和枯叶同色，她需要跑到近处才能看清那上面的数字。随后，她朝我挥挥手，示意我将车子开近那些低矮的建筑物。  
和看上去几近荒芜的原野不同，建筑物内部尽管肮脏杂乱，但终于有了些人类的踪迹。车库的地面上有厚厚一层油污，腐臭的味道弥漫在整个潮湿狭小的空间中，我勉强被压缩饼干填饱了的胃开始翻江倒海，内心却渐渐燃起了喜悦——如果让我一直和那个疑似有心理问题的家伙一直待在无人旷野上的话，可能过不了几天我也会发疯。  
她早已把墙上布满灰尘的地图擦干净。建筑物群的地下停放着各种大型农机，地上的部分用于接纳偶尔来此的维修人员。七种茨说前不久还曾有人来过此地，我也的确在冰箱里翻到了多余的食物。出人意料的是，这些食物不是成本低廉的饼干，而是口感足以以假乱真的人造肉，结实的纤维里面吸满了脂肪。美中不足的是，它们的保质期是两天之后。  
于是我让茨帮我找来了平底锅，我们二人动手一起整理好了厨房。好在电力并未中断，燃气炉的火苗也依然旺盛，肥厚的肉块在锅里发出滋滋的响声。溢满房间的香气对我来说可能过于油腻了，我不得不推开窗，又去倒了杯饮用水解渴。  
“难不成你是素食主义者吗？”  
茨用筷子戳了戳锅里的肉，背对着我这样问。我早就听到了她咽口水的声音，于是我回答：“我又不会和你抢，至少今明两天我们的食物都是足够的。不过不可以吃生肉，万一吃坏了肚子，荒郊野外我可找不到药。”  
她不回答我，只是笨拙地将肉块翻了个面，有些滚烫的肉汁从锅里溅了出来。她连忙拧开一旁的水管，冲洗着被烫到的皮肤。看样子还是要我来负责处理才行，于是我回到灶台边。我补充道：“我当然不是素食主义者，正相反，我还挺擅长烹饪这种东西的。”  
厨房里只有不易变质的盐，除此之外没有任何调味品，况且人造肉本就不是为这种烹饪方法而设计的。来到这座军事基地之后我已经好久没有亲自下厨了，并不能保证自己的厨艺没有退步，不过我现在只求自己做出的食物能够入口。于是我拿起餐刀，切了一小块下来递给茨。  
这一下又闹出了不小的动静来，不是因为我把糖当成了盐也不是因为弄错了火焰的温度，而是她毫无防备地一口吞下了尚未冷却下来的肉块。她发出了一连串像被火烫到的小猫一样的呜咽，慌乱中还打翻了我放在一边的水杯。我蹲下身去拿抹布擦掉了水迹，她从喉咙里挤出两声尴尬的笑：“住了几年院之后反射神经全都退化掉了。”  
地板在此之前已经被我们二人打扫得干干净净了，把水清理干净就算完成任务。在窄小的厨房里，我蹲在地上，脸几乎要贴上她的腿，我看到她没有完全塞进靴子里的裤脚处露出了小腿的肌肤。不久前她还躺在我副驾驶的座位上，匆匆下车的时候并没有来得及整理好衣服，甚至上衣的扣子都有几颗扣错了。从裤脚的缝隙向里看去，我隐约看到在粉嫩的肌肤上横亘着伤疤，那些伤痕边缘是深棕色，中心处却透出病态的苍白来。  
不久后这些伤疤更加清晰地呈现在了我眼前。她毫无顾忌地在我面前将全身的制服脱掉叠好，唯一由自己挑选的那套纯白内衣放在衣物堆的正上方，然后穿上拖鞋走进浴室。她见我在盯着她，我也毫不打算掩饰自己正在打量她身体的这一事实。按照她的说法，她曾经住过好久的院，所以身体才会看起来比我想象中纤细些，隐约的肌肉线条也像是不久前才练出来的。而在她身上最为明显的则是遍布全身的伤痕，像是大理石的纹路，毫无规律地出现在体表的每一处，从被衣领盖住的脖颈到锁骨，尚且贫瘠的乳房，一直到下腹部逐渐被着生的稀疏毛发覆盖的地方。热水从花洒喷出，将她整个人笼罩在其中。  
“我没什么可看的。倒是你，随便勾勾手指都能让八百个男人为你赴汤蹈火吧。”  
她借口自己没戴眼镜看不清东西，不能就这样被白白占便宜，于是对我伸出了手。我倒是不介意被这么做，她放在我胸部的手并没有用太大力气，不至于带来疼痛一类的感觉，反倒让我想起了某位慈祥的医生为我检查身体时的样子。她对我说：“告诉我吧，弓弦，你又是为什么成为雇佣兵的？”  
这种场面本就极为暧昧，处在同性间互相拿对方的身体开玩笑和性暗示，不，是明示的边缘。她睁大了眼睛看着我，细腻的掌心与乳头蹭来蹭去，我几乎要怀疑她是在试着色诱我。我回答：“也没什么不能说的。一场事故导致大堤被爆破了，洪水淹没了整个城市，邻国接纳了我们这些难民。那时我的祖国在闹经济危机，钞票飞速贬值，在我们那种偏远小镇还能买到点东西，但是带出国境就成了废纸一张。我没有钱，也没有值钱的东西，不去做雇佣兵的话就只有成为妓女这一条出路了。反正不都是混在臭男人堆里吗？”  
“是没什么两样。”  
她从储物柜里翻出一条大毛巾盖住全身，裹住头发拼命揉了揉，然后打开了吹风机。随后我也走出了浴室，发现她不知从何处翻到了两件崭新的睡衣。这让我感到有些惊喜，但我还是对她说：“不要把内裤也丢到洗衣机里面。”  
她摘下眼镜，撩起睡衣的下摆擦了擦镜片蒙上的雾气。老式吹风机安静了下来，但洗衣机又开始隆隆作响，像是在炫耀着此地有充足的电力供应。她又戴回眼镜：“在基地里面找到了可以用的通讯终端。不过这里的有线网络慢得要死，给总部发去的消息不知道要传输多久才能到达。先睡一觉吧，估计明天早晨也不一定能收到答复。”  
她早就困了，昨天被我逼着值了一晚上班之后没有得到充足的睡眠，现在也应该已经到达了极限。但我知道自己的情况，不安和焦虑已经充满了内心，白天有事可做的时候还好，只要一躺下，我的思维就会无法控制地朝着不可预测的方向跑去。但在宿舍里睡得能比连正经床铺都没有的车上好些，说不定睡眠质量也能提高，甚至让我停止做那个关于洪水的噩梦。  
茨执意要和我睡在同一间屋子里，以免遇到什么突发情况的时候不能及时联络。和基地里常见的宿舍不同，两个人的位置并非是上下铺，而是并排的单人床。整个房间里弥漫着一股霉味，但床铺和被子都并没有非常潮湿，足够让人安心在里面睡上一觉。我在心里盘算着要不要把这些被子也打包带走，就听到耳边传来一声撕心裂肺的尖叫。  
借着从窗帘透进的微光，我看到茨坐了起来，双手伸进睡衣里，在自己胸前毫无规律地移动着——终于她从那底下掏出了一只全身被毛的小动物来。那并不是什么可爱的动物，看起来有点像老鼠，一双血红的眼睛直直盯着我。我问：“它没咬你吧？”  
“没有。”  
她深呼吸几次试图让自己平静下来。其它设施似乎不久前还被修缮过，只有宿舍年久失修，天花板都出现了几个破洞。会有野生动物从农田里跑进来也不奇怪，但是我之前所接触到的资料显示这颗星球上并没有体积这么大的动物，说不定这是什么从未被发现的新种。我刚想这么说，她就推开窗户，将那只小动物一把扔了下去。  
田野的远处耸立着灯塔，缓缓转动着的探照灯不时转到正对窗户的方向，微冷的风将来自玉米田的甜香味送入室内。她像着了魔似的站在窗口许久，乱成一团的长发被田野里的灯光镀上一层月华一般的银色。她说：“窗户被我弄坏了。”  
窗户是朝外开的，转轴处本该装着第二颗螺丝钉的位置不知道为什么只剩了一个锈迹斑斑的洞，整扇窗玻璃都朝外倾斜着。我不清楚另一颗螺丝钉老化到了什么程度，或许直接将玻璃拉回来反而会导致螺丝钉全部断裂。  
天气也并没有冷到非关窗不可的程度，但是田野里既然有动物，也就有可能存在会叮咬动物的昆虫，于是我将窗纱拉了下来。窗外并非完全寂静无声，因为没有大量建筑物的阻挡，冬日的风以逼人的气势吹拂着遥远星球上的无人原野。田野上耸立着高大的电力铁塔，它们之间连接着粗大的电线，风刮过时发出了尖锐的哨声，而玉米叶子互相摩擦拍打的声音就像是翻涌的浪花，黑暗中这间小屋仿佛一艘即将驶向港口的船只。她并不急着躺回床上，而是在背对着窗户的椅子上坐下，对我说：“从白天开始，你就一直有什么事情想问我吧。”  
“那我就问了——告诉我吧，你到底是谁？”  
“不是都告诉你了吗？”  
“是啊，七种茨，工程兵，逃离了法律制裁的星际海盗杀人狂。曾经跟随前去维修农用机械的小队来到过玉米田上的小型据点，而且还在这里住过一段时间，对仓库里有什么物资都一清二楚？”  
“所以呢，你想要问什么？”  
“据我所知，那支小队并没有返回要塞，而是不明不白地消失在了原野里，同时他们携带的通讯设备的信号也消失了。按理来说几天前你应该还在荒原里的某个地方流浪吧，然后你看上了我，跳上了这辆以时速一百公里行驶的车子。”  
“毕竟那个时候你引了一大群僵尸过来，就算是我也要想办法跑远点啊。你想看的话，我可以再给你表演一次跳车的场景。”  
“你果然没有否认这种说法啊，但是在你睡着的时候，我看了行车记录仪里的视频。视频是从我在基地里启动车子的时候开始录的，但是从头到尾我都没有看到你的影子，也就是说，你一早就藏在车厢里面了。不过您有必要对我这个小小的雇佣兵撒谎吗，海盗大人？”  
“比起这个，先思考一下您对我都隐瞒了些什么吧。”  
我一句一句将她的伪装拆穿，但她并未露出半分惊慌的表情，反而笑着去拿桌上的子弹袋。这时窗外忽然传来了奇异的声音，原本被掩盖在玉米叶沙沙声下面的怪响变得越来越近，也变得越来越熟悉。终于一只手攀上了无法关闭的窗户，我下意识拿起枪对着那个方向打了一发，随后传来重物落地的声音。但窸窸窣窣的声音仍在继续。七种茨走到窗前，对我说：“我可是很想知道您的真实身份呢，如果您不愿意告诉我的话，我还不如在这里和您一起被僵尸吃掉呢——我就把这些子弹全都从窗口扔下去。”  
弹匣里只有十五发子弹，而敌人的数目则是未知的，我也不想用随身携带的匕首与这种危险的生物战斗。在此之前我还未想到自己会遇到这种问题，虽然和我同行的人是海盗，但至少暂时还和我利益一致，谁知道这家伙会因为这种事情而做出对我不利的事情。虽然子弹用完之后两个人都会陷入同样危险的境地，但她说不定真的会头脑一热和我同归于尽。我还有需要活着回去的理由，于是我长长叹了口气，然后说：“洪水的事情是真的，我只是省略了些事情没有讲而已。雇佣兵对我来说只不过是临时的工作调动而已，我真正的老板是姬宫家，我是小姐的贴身管家。你应该对我有印象吧，如果我没猜错的话，是你……‘毒蛇’？”  
“果然是你啊，姬宫家的恶犬，我就是你的老对手毒蛇！”


	3. Chapter 3

真是糟透了。  
几个月前我和小姐告别的时候还笑着对她说“我去去就来”，那时我已经做好了被骨灰盒装回来的准备，但没想到自己会与虽然从未相见但已经交锋了几次的臭名昭著的劲敌一同旅行——而且她还毫无顾忌地揉了我的胸。我并不想和她再有过多接触，但现在必须要击退面前的敌人。  
“把子弹交给我。”  
我向她伸出手。那令人毛骨悚然的蠕动声又渐渐响了起来，她不为所动，继续问：“姬宫家到底是如何舍得把您这样优秀的执事扔到这种鸟不拉屎的地方来的？关于您的一切我都非常有兴趣，毕竟老朋友见面，您就留给鄙人一点时间叙旧吧。”  
“我还以为您已经金盆洗手了，没想到还会为了姬宫家的情报特意干上这一票。只是小姐前些天犯了些无心之过，于是由我这个执事代为受罚——反正这个公司和整个家族企业都是要交给小姐来接管的，我顺便来打探一下实际情况也没什么损失。要不是有这层关系，我也没法得知和僵尸病毒有关的情报，还有那支小队根本没回来的事实。叙旧就先到这里吧，还是先关注一下身后的情况比较好。”  
一声枪响之后攀在窗外的腐烂尸体因巨大的冲击力而四分五裂，一截断肢朝着我飞了过来。挂在断肢上的布料破破烂烂，上面沾满了血液脓液和各种不知名的液体，而断肢本身则肿胀不堪。像是戳破了一个盛夏时放了三天的厨余垃圾袋，腐臭的味道顿时在房间里弥漫开来。我顾不上捂住鼻子，用双手紧紧握住枪，保证枪口不会因高度紧张而颤抖。  
也许是我太轻敌了，我以为那些活死人不会再度出现在我眼前。基地的防御应该很严格，没有得到许可就不能随意出入，更何况活人的气息应该早就被淹没在了玉米地里，就算他们能跑出基地，也没有办法一直追到这里来。而我走得仓促，除了食物之外只带了一把手枪和几百发子弹，被尸潮包围就是死路一条。  
好在事情并没有像我想象中那么糟糕，这栋低矮的建筑物并未完全被团团为主，只有几个行动迟缓的家伙在试着往上爬。他们的肢体腐烂得厉害，朽坏的骨肉几乎连身体的重量都无法支撑，在向上攀登时手臂的肌肉有时会被重力活生生扯断。即使是这样，他们还在执着地试图从外墙爬进二楼窗口。  
所以他们到底是怎么被吸引过来的？那只死老鼠？  
和地球人习惯的生活条件不同，此地的环境相对温暖潮湿一些，所以一楼被空置，二楼才用来住人。我贴在门上听了听动静。门外没有沉重的脚步声，这说明建筑物内部大概还未被进入，厚重的铁门足以抵御这些被病毒控制的活死人。只要我不打开门，可能的入口就只有二楼窗户这一处，但负隅顽抗毕竟不是长久之计，说不定这密集的尸臭味会引来更多他们的同伴。我从工具箱里顺了根权且可以当做武器的拖把杆拿在手里，对着密码锁键盘上的微弱荧光一个一个输入数字。  
“真打算冲出去？”  
茨干净利落地换好了衣服，坐在楼梯台阶上看着我。不知道门外有什么东西在等着我，握着杆子的那只手早已沁出了汗水，然后茨对我说：“我记得这几栋建筑物之间应该是有地下通道相连的，从通道下去应该可以直接到达停车场。很多年前里面出过事故，摔死过一个人，从那以后这些通道就被禁用了，所以地图上才没有标记。虽说出入口应该没有被封死，但是里面指不定会是什么鬼样子。要不要试着走一下？”  
“那是再好不过，只要你不尖叫出声就行。”  
楼梯的深处的确有道被杂物挡住的暗门。通往地底的道路并没有台阶，只有一级一级嵌在垂直墙壁上的铁制扶手。在潮湿的环境中，这些钢铁被锈蚀得严重，上面还攀满了青苔，摸上去粘腻湿滑。黝黑的道路不知通往多深的地方，趴在洞口可以隐约听到来自远处的流水声。  
这样一来杆子就没法带了。我又找了根稍短的铁管别在腰间，试了试上方几级扶手的坚固程度之后就跳了下去。茨在上方看着我：“不打算先把我丢下去探探路？”  
“你死了，我也出不去。我可不介意有什么危险，只要你不在背后暗算我，我就谢天谢地了。”  
越向下深入周围就越潮湿，扶手像刚刚从水里捞出来一样，不时有水滴从头顶落下。水汽弄湿了身上刚从烘干机里拿出不久的军服，令人不悦的触感从廉价的布料上传来，这让我不由得想起了某个在作为战场的雨林里度过的夏季。于是我抬起头：“所以你这次的金主是谁？”  
“虽然我很想告诉你‘职业道德不允许我说出顾客的名字’，但是如果我那样说了，你也可以用之前的手段得到想要的答案。所以我就老老实实告诉你，我才不是为了什么委托才出现在这里的。我又没有花钱太多的爱好，再说真要赚钱的话接几桩不用动脑的生意就够了，犯不着和姬宫家作对。要知道，这个暴发户在发迹之前曾经被海盗毁过一件大买卖，差点赔到全家都要被卖去黑市，要是他们知道有个不怀好意的前海盗在接近他们家的人，还不得把我活生生扒层皮。”  
水面回荡起层层涟漪，骤然的寒意从脚底透入全身。我小心翼翼地继续向下，用脚试探着积水的深度——还好水深只到小腿中部，行走起来也没有太大阻力。一阵水花声告诉我茨也安全着陆了，她说：“说不定前面就会出现被泡得发烂的尸体。”  
“真是尸体就好了，起码不会突然扑上来咬人。”  
墙上挂着的指示灯还没有完全报废，但微弱的绿光并没有穿透黑暗的能力，照亮不了任何事物，只能让人的眼睛确认它们的存在。亮起的文字说明这里有一条直接通往车库的道路，僵尸无法冲破车库的大门，所以那里应该是安全的。  
我按照指示灯上箭头的方向一直走去，越向前水就越深，最深的地方甚至没过了腰间，我命令自己不去想起这水里浸泡着苔藓灰尘昆虫和腐尸。双腿移动时带起的水声明显减小了，但这并不能让我的耳膜得到片刻休息，因为有更为奇怪的声音填满了听觉的空白处——我不确定那是真实存在的，还是我的耳鸣。转过头来，一直跟在我身后的少女已经没了踪影。  
茨？我想喊出声，但世界在我停止脚步的那一刻突然间寂静了下来，而回荡在我耳边的、说不定只是耳鸣的声音则仿佛来自另一个世界，就像收音机在没有电台信号的荒原里受行星的影响而播出的怪声。这荒凉的寂静感攫住了我的心，我深吸一口气，凑着探照灯那点微弱的光芒，我从贴身的口袋里掏出一张相片。  
这是我和小姐唯一的合影，拍摄的时候她还年纪尚幼，总是想方设法地躲着我，不知道那天为什么大发慈悲才肯和我合了影。探照灯发出黯淡的绿油油的光，根本照亮不了照片上小姐的脸，但我对那张照片上的景象已经熟悉到不能再熟悉。于是我将相片重新装好，继续朝着车库的方向走去。  
从水底升起一条向上的狭窄斜坡，这就是通往车库的道路。之前的路虽然满是积水，但好歹墙壁上每隔不远还设有指示灯，但前方是完全的一片黑暗。阴冷的风吹过通道，在积水中沾湿的衣服像是沉重的坚冰，试图阻止我的脚步。我继续向前走着，进了水的靴子每走一步都会发出滑稽的怪响，然后我的头撞到了什么坚硬的东西——那东西的触感和石制的墙壁不同，我猜这就是地下通道出口处的门了。  
门的内侧没有任何类似把手或钥匙孔的东西，我推了推，纹丝不动。于是我后退一步，试着用全身力气撞上去，然后听到了铁器互相碰撞的声音。看样子门的另一侧大概是被铁链缠住了。  
现在又要怎么办？返回地面吗？我抱着破罐子破摔的心态又给了它一记回旋踢，似乎永无止境的黑暗中传来了金属破碎时的一声脆响。铁链大概也早已朽坏了，哗啦啦掉落在地上，然后厚重的大门不情不愿地打开了一条缝。就在我的眼睛重见光明的前一刻，一道黑影朝着我扑了过来。  
事出突然，我没来得及看清那到底是什么，身体就自顾自地作出了反应。被双手紧握着送到身前的是那根一头被砸扁的铁管，向我扑来的东西来不及躲闪就被刀刃般锋利的尖端开膛破肚。从中喷出的粘稠汁液溅了我满脸满身，强烈的尸臭味让我差一点直接吐出来。冷静，现在要思考的不是这个，而是面前的区域是否还有敌人存在；于是我将就着用袖子擦了把脸，小心翼翼地从门缝向内望去。这时又有只手落在了我的肩膀上。  
“真不愧是姬宫家的乖狗狗啊，刚翻完垃圾堆吗？”  
这时失踪多时的七种茨突然出现在我面前。过了好久我的眼睛才习惯了她手里手电筒的光亮，只见她背上多了个满满当当的背包，手里还提着巨大的袋子。“你才更像是刚翻完垃圾堆回来的，”我说。  
“能捡到好东西就值得翻。外面那堆尸体的臭味只会把更多的活死人吸引过来，我打算把那些东西给烧了，就去仓库拿了点燃料过来。”  
“先出去再说这些事吧。刚才又有僵尸袭击了我，说不定它们已经进到这里面来了。”  
我用脚尖指了指地上的尸体——但此时它已经完全化成了顺着台阶一级一级流下的粘液，只剩破烂的军服留在原地。茨倒是不以为意，一把推开了我身后的大门，用手电筒的光照着每一个角落。  
门内是个小小的房间，房间内除了扑鼻的恶臭和污迹之外空无一物，但对面的墙上也有道门，一束微光从门缝透入。门被一把铁锁锁住，茨从背包里掏出一串钥匙，试了几次就打开了锁。终于，熟悉的车库出现在了我的眼前，令人安心的汽油味扑入鼻腔。  
“现在可以讲你的计划了。你想把那些东西烧掉对吧，不怕火势蔓延吗？”  
“房子和农田之间有一段防火带，火势没那么容易蔓延，把房子烧掉之后就会自动停下。就算田地也烧起来了也没关系，天气预报说明天——不，应该是今天——凌晨这个地方有场暴雨，星际玉米的枝干又不是很易燃，火势应该也扩散不大。只要把这个扔下去就行了，”她拿出一个半满的酒瓶，放在我面前摇了摇，“苏联人的伟大发明。僵尸不会被烤肉的味道吸引过来吧？”  
“它们只对血腥味感兴趣。”  
我洗了洗身上的污浊，勉强摆脱了这股浊臭，然后给卡车加满了凝固低的汽油。电力控制的车库门缓缓开启，明亮的漫天繁星进入了眼帘，与星光一同迎接我的是令人疯狂的叫喊声。我可真不想再次将车驶向僵尸的聚集地。那些家伙倒是主动朝这边靠了过来，但他们的行动过于迟缓，腐烂的躯体没有多少力气，它们只能用蠕动一样的步伐朝卡车靠近。茨将手里的瓶子朝着臭味的来源狠狠扔了过去，沾满油脂的军服成为了最好的燃烧物，火焰瞬间将这里照得亮如白昼。  
蛋白质被烧焦的味道糟透了，各种恶心的气味混杂在一起，简直就像是地狱恶囊里最肮脏的一环。我拼命踩着油门，把车速加到最快，让带着草木味道的夜风冲淡呼吸道里残留的污浊。回过神来的时候车子差点撞到了路牌，我意识到自己应该把注意力放到道路上，于是将踩到了最底的油门抬高了一些。茨看起来比我悠闲得多，她脱下湿了的裤子晾在窗边，赤裸的双腿并没有乖乖放在座位上，而是搭在了工作台上，脚尖顶着挡风玻璃。她甚至开了瓶酒，把酒瓶送到自己嘴边，像个真正的海盗那样抬起头咕嘟咕嘟喝着啤酒，有棕色带着泡沫的液体从嘴角流了下来。一口气喝下半瓶之后，她把瓶子递到我手边：“来一口？”  
“我也想尝尝硫和汽油的混合物什么味道，但我在开车啊。”  
“是货真价实的啤酒。我们都已经超速行驶了，就别在意什么交规了。”  
我笑了出声：“人类社会的法律还是一定要遵守的。如果连自己都不认可自己作为人类的身份，那迟早有一天会蜕变成没有理性的野兽。”  
“这么说倒是有意思。照你这么说，那我早就不算人了——我也在行星间的荒野上经历过一段野兽一样的日子，从未和心理健全的人类有过亲切友好的交流。你现在还不是照样把我当同伴吗，执事小姐？或者说，现在你也早就变成了你所憎恨的非人的怪物，刚才见到的一切不过是镜中的影像，只是你的理智拒绝你这样描述你自己。我们就是两头被流放到荒原上的野兽，是不属于人类社会的东西，宿命就是在荒无人烟的星球上流浪到死。”  
“你想说我们是‘异乡人’对吗？”  
“谁说不是呢？正所谓‘人生如逆旅，我亦是行人’。”  
雨下了起来，她将还未完全晾干的衣服从车窗上收了回来，扯了条毯子盖住腿。雨刷让正前方的视野依然清晰，但车门处的玻璃很快就被水滴占领，很快就变得模糊一片。在雨水将玻璃完全占领之前，我在后视镜里看到了这样的景象：火势果然蔓延了，玉米田里的大火在雨中静默地燃烧。


	4. Chapter 4

夜色和阴云织成了巨网，阻止这颗小行星看到它所环绕旋转的恒星。久未有人踏足过的道路上积满灰土，泥泞不堪难以行驶，车身上的每一处都发出悲鸣声。为了节省宝贵的汽油，我们行驶到相对安全的地方就停了车。  
驾驶室的玻璃外侧积满雨水，内侧则满是雾气。这里什么都看不见，于是我们转移到了车厢内，将车顶厚厚的苫布掀起一角，从这里可以看到公路与天际相交之处。这场雨不知道已经下了多久，也不知道还会持续多久，只有天色依然阴沉如夜。缀满繁星的夜空被隐去了，连农田里的补光装置都关了，世界上唯一的光亮就是灯塔上信号灯发出的黄光。如果真的有人前来救援的话，信号灯一定会以特定的频率闪烁，但它现在只是毫不疲倦地亮着。我说：“等雨停了，我们就回基地吧。”  
“我已经不想再往回走了。回去只会碰到更多的僵尸，如果运气好等来了联络的话，那些人说不定会大发慈悲把我们也一起击毙。”  
我从被子里伸出手，有气无力地推了她一下。“这么多活人都杀过了，和死人战斗对你来说应该也不是什么难事。比起这个来，还是思考一下接下来怎么办比较好——我们带的食物只够吃这几天，待在原野上只有饿死的份，还不如回基地里去看看。”  
“是啊，基地里的物资还是挺充足的，在里面一直住到老死也没有问题。不过姬宫家真的会派人来救我们吗？谁知道病毒泄露的事件是不是他们故意干的，要做实验的话这个星球是再好不过的实验场了，而且也不会伤害到普通人，警察也懒得管雇佣兵的死活。说不定你也只是他们的一枚弃子而已——”  
“我早就知道这里在进行病毒的研究了，再说了，我相信小姐。不过，为了我们两个人都能活得长一点，还是先互相交换一下情报比较好。你对那种病毒了解多少？”  
闪电劈开夜幕，随后云层里传来了沉闷的雷声，整个原野几乎都一同震颤了起来。闪电的光暂时将车厢照亮，但眼镜片的反光阻止了我看到她脸上的表情。她回答我：“我当然什么都不知道。”  
“不可能。基地里的病毒是在不到72小时之前爆发的，但是刚才袭击我们的那些僵尸已经腐烂得不像样了。如果我没猜错的话，那大概是你曾经的队友吧。他们早就被感染了，只有你一个人还保持着理智。如果你真的对病毒一无所知的话，就把你和他们分开之前发生的事情全都告诉我，让我看看你到底说了多少真话。”  
“如果我偏不说的话，你打算怎么办？”  
“你有办法逼我把姬宫家的情报吐出来，我当然也有办法从你嘴里套出实话。我比你惜命，当然不可能用和你一样的方式来获取情报了——所以，要试试我引以为豪的拷问技术吗？”  
话说出口，我才意识到手边并没有惯用的工具，能派上用场的只有那根麻绳。虽然拷问并不只有必须依靠工具才能实行的方式，但这种情况下我还是万分想念那些不会对身体造成太大损伤就能施以强烈刺激的拷问用具，毕竟我要保证她在短时间内又能恢复成原本活蹦乱跳的样子。这时她凑近了我的脸：“不错的表情啊，变态虐待狂。”  
她贴得太近，两个人都能感受到彼此的呼吸，她说话时不停张合着的嘴唇时不时会蹭到我的脸。为了能更加清楚地让声音传到对方耳中，我稍微转了转头，将脸侧开一个角度。“听你这语气，还挺期待的吗？变态受虐狂。如你所愿。”  
“不要啊，执事大人好可怕。我认输了，我投降了，禁止对俘虏使用暴力。我会把自己知道的事情全都告诉你，但是我必须从你这里要点报酬才行。伏见弓弦，我要和你做爱。”  
“做爱？”我拢了拢鬓角的碎发，“你想怎么做？”  
“连这种事都要我教你吗？按我的想法来的话……首先是把衣服脱了，然后接吻吧。”  
这么说着，她解开了衬衫的上面两颗纽扣。借着照入车厢的微光，我能看到领口处露出的大片肌肤以及内衣的带子，还有落在肩上的半干的发梢。那件白衬衫对她来说还是过于宽松了，她比全裸的时候看起来更为瘦小，简直就像个还没发育的孩子。但她却用一种属于成年女性的狡黠的目光看着我，伸出舌头轻轻擦过自己的上唇。“这笔交易对你来说不会不划算吧。”  
“我是没什么意见，不过你能得到什么好处吗？美人计这招对我派不上用场。”  
“只是单纯想和你上床而已。”  
她闭上眼睛，微微抬起头，像是在期待着一个吻。于是我尝试着将嘴唇贴了上去。  
我们从驾驶室转移到车厢里的时候淋了点雨。在冰冷潮湿的空气中，她的脸和头发过了好久都没能完全干透，带着水和尘土的冰冷味道，连嘴唇也是如此。她张了张嘴，示意我将舌头伸进去。我也乖乖照做了，慢慢把舌头探出口腔，经过两人嘴唇的相交之处，然后一直碰到对方的牙齿。就在我品尝到她舌尖的味道之前，她伸出双手撑在了我的肩膀，然后用力推开了我。  
我们在这个缓慢而又笨拙的接吻之中消耗了太长时间，她屏息了太久，所以微微地喘着气。呼吸平静下来之后，她终于给了我答复：“你生硬得就像台牙科医疗器械一样。”  
“那还真是抱歉……毕竟我还没有过做这种事的经验。”  
“我还以为你会比我熟练呢。要做姬宫家的执事的话，这种事就算现在不经历，以后也会有很多次吧。不过今夜应该是由你来取悦我，我对你提些要求也不过分……那就拜托你让气氛再浪漫一些吧。”  
“浪漫？要我对你说‘我爱你’吗？”  
她像是听到了什么极滑稽的事情一样大笑出声，反应之剧烈让我都被吓了一跳。过了好久她才顾得上回答我：“八百年前就没人会用这种蠢话来调情了。但是我可不想和顶着这种表情的你上床，所以你就先自慰给我看吧。”  
还真是麻烦啊。我脱下衬衫简单叠好，然后手伸到背后去解内衣的扣子。在那过程中她一直盯着我，于是我索性跨坐在了她身上——这时她上半身倚在车厢的铁制护栏与车篷的交界处，原本盖住腿部的被子此时被掀开，我双腿搭在她身体两侧。在此之前，我已经脱掉了自己身上的最后一件衣服，在冬日的夜雨中尽量让自己全裸的身体不因寒冷而颤抖起来。  
这个姿势很难支撑住身体的重量，我不得不用一只手撑住护栏，另一只手则滑向了自己的下半身。她揽住我的腰，在我耳边说：“那些人感染的病毒和军事基地里培育的病毒应该不是一个品种。我之前也收集过一些情报，基地里的病毒是姬宫家从另一个星球发现的，在送到这里之前就已经经历了好多次品种改良——但那些人在旷野里感染的是本地种。”  
“真有你的啊，能打听到这么多。”  
“偷偷培养病毒这种事说出去当然不好听。但是，我是‘毒蛇’啊，就算不能用毒液杀死这么庞大的猎物，获取这些信息也不是什么难事。”  
她的声音越来越低，像是耳语，温热的吐息触碰着我的皮肤。衬衫依然挂在她身上，所以我能闻到洗衣粉中工业香精残留的味道，以及某种令人毛骨悚然的、像腐烂花瓣一样的甜香。那低语的音调令人燥热，吐出的每个字又足以让人觉得全身冰冷。她又接着说：“我管原野上的那种病毒叫电子虫。在野生的环境里，它就只是种普通的病毒，对外星玉米生长状况的影响微乎其微，在人体内也存活不了太久。但是，如果所寄居的细胞被稍微强些的电流刺激到的话，病毒就会迅速活化，变成像这样的僵尸病毒。人体内神经兴奋引起的电流是达不到那个数值的，但是他们不一样，体内被安装过特殊的信号接受装置。所以他们才没有安全返回基地，而是成为了旷野上的僵尸——而且在我们发出无线电通讯信号灯时候还变得格外精神了。”  
“你喜欢一边谈这种事一边做爱吗？”  
“反正你想要的也只有这个吧。我看了你的裸体，所以付给你报酬。再说了，你已经湿透了。”  
没错，我指尖的触感已经变得一片粘腻，抽插时会发出细微的声响。车外的雨声似乎小了些，让人类发出的一切声音都清晰可闻。她啵地在我胸前落下一吻，双手从腰部一点点上滑，一直到被披散的长发覆盖着的肩膀。  
“那为什么只有你还是正常的？”  
“我哪知道。说不定是我的接收器出了问题——按理来说外出执行任务的人都要植入这个，也可能是我根本没感染上那种病毒。我也不知道电子虫是怎么从外星玉米跑到人体内的，反正那些人也没有蠢到去吃玉米，不过有没有被叶子划伤过就不一定了。也可能是因为我是女人，毕竟死掉的都是男人。”  
“那你可真走运。”  
“哈？我倒希望自己是个男人。我想操你，伏见弓弦，从第一次见到你那天开始我就想操你了。你从头到脚都散发着令人讨厌的气息，特别是那幅伪善者的面孔，真是令人作呕。”  
“随你怎么想，同伴也好，各取所需也罢，反正我们现在必须绑定在一起。没有意义的哲学问题就留到临死前再考虑吧，到那个时候，我说不定还会和你讨论一下是开枪自杀还是神智错乱地活下去。”  
她抬起脸：“你觉得这是奢侈的烦恼吗？你才是真正身在福中不知福的家伙。从小就浸润在他人爱意中的人才不会理解，这些问题的结果对你来说可能无足轻重，我却被迫回答过无数次了。只要踩中一个错误选项，我就会横尸荒野，或者堕落为无法思考的野兽。到了现在，我和那些所谓的正常人类已经不能算同种生物了。即使这样你也打算感化我吗？”  
“不，你完全理解错了。你不是在恨我，只是在羡慕我而已，只是你没有办法一直维持理性，所以才用这种方法试图证明我才是错误的。”  
我将手收回，趴在她身上大口喘着粗气。她在我耳边放声大笑。“伏见弓弦，你果然是个变态啊，说到僵尸的时候会兴奋，驳倒我的时候居然高潮了。支配他人思考方式的感觉如何？算了，你对我本人应该也不感兴趣。我还是再把僵尸的情报多告诉你一点好了。”


	5. Chapter 5

*灵感来自洛夫克拉夫特《藩神》

我并不喜欢雨，从天而降的雨会让我想起那场经常在噩梦里出现的洪水。只有现在，我才希望这场雨能够下得长久一些——令人难以行路的滂沱大雨让车厢里的狭小天地获得了短暂的安全，相对的我也不能行动，就像有无自控力的双方都被下了停战诏书。当然，和平只限一场雨的时间，天晴之后我将回到危机四伏的基地。  
但我又不得不和七种茨共度这个雨夜，确切地说，是在雨中昏黑如夜的漫长时光。她半裸着躺在我身边，而我努力听着从她口中吐出的令人难以置信的词句，并努力分辨着每句话的真假。这些话就算被称作恶魔的言语也不为过，但要活下去就必须和那些潜伏在人体内的不可见恶魔搏斗，因此这些情报是必要的。  
她的呼吸还未平复，没什么曲线的胸膛不停起伏着，带着喘息声的嗓音为我描绘在旷野上经历的一切。同伴先后出现了异状，随队的医生打算制止这种疯狂的举动结果也被咬伤感染，令人发疯的吼叫声代替月色填满了整个夜晚。最终那些失去了人类身份的士兵体力不支倒在田间，于是她把它们当做自己的试验品，在上锁蒙尘的地下室里面尝试研究这些恶魔因子。  
那你为什么会回来，是怎么回来的呢？我这样问她。于是她回答我，自己无非是想拿这些情报捞一笔，使用的交通工具则是人工降雨时派过用场的小型飞机。曾经的星际海盗不擅长开车却对飞行器的使用了如指掌，如果不是降落的时候势头太猛导致坠机的话，她也没必要再和我一起逃离基地。飞机坠毁的前一刻她打开了降落伞，这才看清了基地里地狱般的景象——因此她跳上了我的车，于是有了开头的那一幕。  
这套说辞看起来牵强了点，但我一时还没有发现言语中的纰漏。就算真的说错了什么，只要被我指出，她就可以用自己的心理问题作借口搪塞过去。于是我问出一个问题：“那你是怎么想到病毒的活化和电流有关的？”  
这可不是什么可以轻易糊弄过去的问题。这颗星球被开发的历史可不长，就算这种不知哪来的病毒可以在短时间内变异出这种特性，也不会有人轻易想到它可以在电的作用下表现出和原来截然相反的致病性。  
车厢里沉默了下来，我等待着一个答复。过了好久她终于开口：“我在基地里面搜集情报的时候打听到了点多余的消息。士兵之间存在着某些特殊的组织——怎么说呢，用邪教团体这个词来描述会比较合适吗？毕竟基地的驻军很少有人员调动，在这十多年和正常人类社会隔绝的日子里说不定会冒出什么疯点子。他们可能是在偶尔进入田野的时候发现过什么奇怪现象，然后彼此之间添油加醋地把这些现象解释为未知生物留下的痕迹。他们坚信这颗星球上的本地物种并未灭绝，而某些人类难以观测到的、可以在星际间自由穿梭的生物也会不时来到此地。它们不愿自己的踪迹被人类捕捉到，就在田野里设下各种各样的阻碍，将人类的活动范围限制在基地附近。”*  
“你看起来可不像是会信这种话的人。”  
“我猜你也不会信我的话，不过还不是在乖乖听我说着吗。我一开始也觉得这种想法滑稽得要死，但是我在旷野上流浪的时候，才开始慢慢觉得他们的胡话至少有那么一点猜中真相了——我发现了遗迹。”  
“遗迹？”  
“在地海深处。”  
她翻了个身，枕着我的胳膊闭上了眼睛。  
我想要追问些什么，可当我终于组织好语言的时候，这个没良心的家伙就已经在我怀里睡着了。刚想出口的一肚子话被憋了回去，我本可以摇醒她继续追问，但那些问题好像又并没有重要到需要这么做的程度。于是车厢中陷入难言的沉默，这种尴尬的气氛反复提醒我刚才居然和这种人来了一发——一个用花言巧语欺骗了民众与警察的原海盗，我和小姐曾经最憎恨的敌人。我不愿认清这个事实，于是选择把脸埋进她的长发里，选择用噩梦结束这个从各种原因上来说都极为疯狂的夜晚。  
可出现在我眼前的事物，是一座光辉壮丽的神庙。  
梦境中的我站在荒凉的原野上，大量雨水从天而降冲刷着我的脸。人类所能掌控的地带就到此为止，连日降下的雨水让不远处的大型农机朽坏破碎，像是横尸荒野的巨人族圣徒的残骸，漆皮掉落处露出的生锈金属则是曾聚集在神殿中的鸟雀啄食腐肉时留下的痕迹。可如今不管是飞鸟还是圣徒都已散去，只有神庙本身依然矗立在荒原之上，窗户上彩色玻璃构成的图画为我讲述着流浪至此地的诸神在遥远的上古时代进行了怎样的杀伐，他们将智能赋予了信仰自己的种族，信徒则为他们献上活祭和人骨雕像。  
这个梦境的内容让我颇为在意。我还依稀地记得梦境的后半段还有曾存在于这个星球上的两族的战争，它们互相从对方那里掠夺人质，然后研究那一种族的基因构成。虽然它们在不断吸收着对方优良的基因片段，但两族依然朝着不同的方向进化而去，一族庞大如巨人，令一族则逐渐小到不可见的程度。此时我的意识先于身体清醒了过来，可以用理性思考和补足梦境的内容，但这段记忆中的信息量太大因此反而难以自洽，我必须要向茨询问一番才能弄清梦境所指。这样想着，我睁开眼，希望她至少不要因为过于在意这个梦境而嘲笑我。  
从视觉开始，我将自己封闭的感官一个个打开，然后肌肤上传来了冰凉粘稠的触感。身上那件衬衫被什么液体浸透了，摸上去冰冰凉凉的，触感异常滑腻，已经干了的部分稍微有些结块。当理智告诉我自己到底碰到了什么东西的时候，嗅觉终于恢复了原状，令人作呕的气味一下子从鼻腔击入了中枢神经。  
我从被子里坐了起来，看到自己面前蹲着一个勉强还保留着人类形状的东西。这滩血迹的中心就在它的脚下，七种茨躺在那里，破破烂烂的衬衫已经看不出原本的颜色了。而这面目可憎的生物依然蠢蠢欲动着，它包裹在破烂军装里的胸膛不停起伏，拼命想要把氧气赶入自己千疮百孔的胸腔。察觉到我的存在，它握着军刀将身体撑起，试图向我扑过去。僵尸的行动比我想象中迅捷得多，它似乎并不只借助牙齿进行攻击——因为人类的牙齿本来就不是为此用途而设计出来的，而是灵活地挥舞着手里的军刀。  
我摸了好久，才找到手枪的位置——这一觉睡得太放松了，我完全没做好战斗准备。这时刀刃已经抵达了我身前，我迅速向后跳去，以角落里的箱子为掩护进行射击。  
脑浆四溅，子弹打飞了它大半个头部，只有下巴依然连在脖子上。但它的行动似乎本来就不由大脑掌控，僵尸一刀朝我砍来，刀刃深深切入我面前的铁质箱子。我不知道哪来的勇气，扯住握刀的手用力一拉，那只手就立刻被我从腕关节上拽了下来。腐烂的液体已经浸透了手套，我将那只散发着臭味的手丢到一旁，举起另一只手对僵尸的躯干连开三枪。  
它重重摔在那滩血迹之中，将车厢四壁的苫布上溅上了血点。虽然躯干部分已经被完全破坏，但四肢还是拼命撑着想要爬起来，稍微一用力，躯干就和四肢分了家。被裹在同一条裤子的双腿一蹦一蹦地朝我靠近，胳膊站起来可费了一番力气，因为衣服里还裹着一滩稀碎的骨肉，现在正在重力的作用下从衣服下摆不停滑出。  
这番诡异的景象让我顾不得思考，它们明明并不比完整的僵尸更可怕，但我再也无法保持冷静，恐惧驱使我捡起那把刀，朝着尸体的四肢挥了过去。它们太轻了，刚一接触到刀刃就朝外飞了出去，并没有留下太深的伤口。我不得不先一个个将它们弄倒，然后再像切菜那样砍成小段。  
我发疯般拼命挥着刀，直到把这些不停乱动的残肢砍成一团碎肉。肉末飞溅到我的脸上，恶心感让我的手不停发着抖，最终我不得不将刀丢掉，然后跪在地上吐了出来。胃酸烧灼喉咙的感觉让我取回了一点理智，我想起自己应该先去查看茨的情况，于是四肢着地地向着她爬了过去。  
还有呼吸，真是太好了。我想抱着她大哭一场，但还是先去查看了伤的情况。伤口只在大腿上有一处，是利落的刀伤，血已经止住了。不过，为了以防万一，我还是撕破自己的衬衫，好好包扎了一下伤口。不管是已经开始干涸的血迹还是她的身体都冰冷得要命，我不得不把她抱在怀里，试着给予一些温暖。  
怎么办，我现在应该做什么？要输血吗？先不说我还不知道她的血型，就算血型一样，我也没有可供输血的器具。我只能不停祈祷着，渴求上天能够怜悯这个罪孽深重的女孩。而她突然对我翻了个白眼：“不把我捆起来了？”  
我想找什么话来反驳她，但是我很快意识到自己脸上沾着的血迹尸油和肉末都被什么热热的液体冲淡了。真是敬酒不吃吃罚酒的家伙，我低声骂了一句，然后去找了绳子过来。她似乎已经习惯被我捆住了，敬了个礼之后就乖乖把双手递给了我，任凭我在上面缠上粗粗的麻绳。即使如此，她脸上依然带着得意的笑，微微张着的嘴唇惨白得要命。  
“你要不要吃点东西？吃不下的话喝点水也行。箱子里还有点砂糖，我去拿一点过来。”  
她摇摇头：“不用了。知道我有可能会感染病毒还在我身上浪费资源，这可不是你的风格啊。”  
“就算只有一线希望，我也得想方设法让你活下去才行。”  
车厢里的味道实在太大。外面的雨还没停，不能把顶棚的布掀起来换气，于是我用被子把她裹了起来抱到驾驶室里面。按说我这个时候应该抽一点她的血用于化验，但现在她实在太虚弱，我不敢做什么，只能先这样放着。  
僵尸已经要追到这里来了，环境比我想象中还要不安全，于是我重新启动了卡车。面前的路只有一条，车子继续向着远离基地的方向行驶而去。我问她：“还醒着吗？我们接下来要去哪里，去遗迹看看怎么样？”  
“我们不如就在荒原上流浪吧。”她有气无力地回答我。


	6. Chapter 6

雨后的道路泥泞无比。离基地近些的地方还好，一旦进入田野深处，道路就会被狂风日复一日搬运来的沙尘覆盖。原本是公路的地方没有除草剂也没有灌溉装置，杂草的种子在不足以留住水分的贫瘠土壤上重复着从萌芽到死亡的过程，只有极少数的幸运儿才能从一场雨活到另一场雨的来临。我将车子转向朝着基地的方向，车轮碾过一层层杂草枯萎的尸体。  
基地里会有什么，我当然一清二楚。但食物的库存越来越短缺，药品更是近乎没有，偏偏这个时候茨还发起了低烧。我为她更换包扎用的三角巾，位于大腿内侧的伤口摸起来有些发烫。  
为了方便我处理伤口，她一条腿搭在我肩上，另一条腿踩在我身侧的车窗边缘。在驾驶室里抱着下半身全裸的美女，对男人来说这可能还是个惊险而又香艳的画面，更何况此时她的私处就这样毫无遮拦地展现在我眼前。我本该对这种画面无动于衷的，但昨天晚上发生的事情此时还在我脑海中挥之不去。  
“脸红了？明明看都看过了，摸也摸过了。”  
我清了清嗓子，欲盖弥彰地掩饰自己的动摇。动摇的原因并不止于此，从冷静下来之后，我就在因为糟糕的急救手段而在内心默默指责自己了。我应该让茨待在平坦宽敞的车厢里面，而不是被我搬到狭小的驾驶室里。如果说这么做还能让我更方便照顾她的话，我的另一个举动就真的毫无任何意义了——我沿着公路开了好久，然后忽然调转车头，浪费了时间也浪费宝贵的燃料。我手足无措，只能祈祷这些在慌乱中犯下的错误不至于酿成太严重的后果。  
造成那道伤口的是僵尸使用的军刀，那把刀在此之前不知道都砍过什么东西，刀刃上脏兮兮的。我立刻给伤口认真消了毒，然后查看了试纸的检测结果。万幸的是，她并没有感染上那种致命的病毒。所以她现在才能这样自由地躺在驾驶室里，留下了粗糙绳痕的脚踝在我面前晃来晃去。我问：“你还记得当时的情况吗？”  
“应该记得一点吧。那种病毒会让感染者渴望人类的血液，所以它砍了我，然后尝了我的血。不过在下毕竟是‘毒蛇’，身上早就没有一滴干净的血了，从心脏到毛细血管包括大脑里都是毒药。那家伙尝了一口就放弃了，看来还是你比较好吃，你比我更像个人类。”  
“你的血也是红的。不过……那家伙大概是凭借生前的肌肉记忆在挥刀。基地的驻守人员好久没有调动过了，大多数都是习惯了安逸生活的混日子的家伙，真正有战斗力的精英只是少数。如果连他们都沦陷了的话，基地里大概就没有活人了。我必须去基地里找一些药物出来，但是你身边必须时刻有人照顾才行，只有我们一起进入基地才——”  
“提议无效。我不想回去了。”  
她用脚尖蹭了蹭我的胸部，试图吸引我的注意力，让我不要去启动卡车。我抓住她的小腿：“你不是那种能多活一秒就一秒，就算用野兽的生活方式也要活下去的人吗？”  
“基地里面已经不是属于人类的世界了。难道除了基地之外我们就没地方可去了吗？我宁可和你一起在荒原上流浪，至少我还能和你交流，以此确定自己的人类身份。只要能确认自己是人，人类文明就能延续下去，到时候我们两个的种族说不定还能在和这个与社会隔绝的地方发展起更加伟大的科技和文化来——难道你比亚当夏娃或是第一代的原始人还要差，没办法独自生存吗？”  
“你烧糊涂了。我曾经在南美洲的战场上待过一段时间，有一次脱离了部队，在雨林里独自度过了四十天。单纯的野外生存倒不是什么难事，但这里不是地球，连粮食的种子都没有一粒。就算耕种田地，能收获的也只有外星玉米，在我们饿死之前派不上任何用场。还是说，你觉得这样的不毛荒野上说不定也存在着可以让我们生存下去的地方，像摩西带领族人走出埃及之后在旷野上找到的奶与蜜之地吗？但我们只是在公路上兜圈子而已，没人许诺四十年之后我们就可以见到迦南的境界，不必在地之海里继续漂流。就算神——无论什么神，上帝也好，外星神也好——真的起誓要赐给我们美地，也要到恶世代的人全部死去，美地才能出现在百姓眼前。你有罪，我说不定比你的罪更重，重到连我们的子女都要继续苦行赎罪。更何况我们做再多次也不会有孩子。结果只是伏见弓弦和七种茨的尸首消灭在了旷野之中，仅此而已。而且，在流浪的年月里，我们没有日用的吗哪，身上的衣服过不了多久就会损坏化为尘土。我们只是这颗行星的旅客而已，是被文明社会庇护着的可怜虫，过不了几天就会像脱水的鱼一样悲惨地死去。”  
——所以我们才要回到基地里去，回到那个人类亲手制造出来的地狱。我想这样说，但转过头一看，她已经把整个上半身都缩回了被子里面，试图用这种方式来表达自己的抗议。我不敢再对重伤员做什么过分的事，只能慢慢把她的腿放下，然后踩下了油门。  
按现在的速度行驶的话，在气温重新降低到需要更换燃料之前应该就能到达基地。剩余的燃料要开回基地还绰绰有余，但是要再次从基地里逃出来的话，汽油就完全不够用了——也就是说这趟回去就代表要把自己的命赌上去。我正计算着自己现在和基地的距离，手不知道碰到了哪个按钮，车载音响迟疑很久然后发出了声音来。  
音质很差，这是我对这段音乐的第一印象。哗啦啦宛如雪片般的噪声像开闸洪水一般涌入耳膜，然后善于捕捉信息的那些神经才从无规律的喧哗里捕捉到了旋律，听出那是一首歌曲。眼前的道路平整宽阔，于是我低下头去，去转动调节收音机频率的按钮。  
终于那音乐声稍微清晰了起来，一曲结束后电台主播的声音提醒我新的一天已经来到。当然，这个信号并不来自我们所处的无人行星，而是距离这里最近的某个国际空间站，美丽的歌姬每天都在用自己的歌声抚慰着几座工业城市里疲惫的劳动人民。在军队的规定里，这种靡靡之音是被禁止收听的，我也没兴趣和老兵油子们混在一起分享违禁品，因此直到今天我才在这个星球上第一次听到她们的歌声。  
身为姬宫家的执事，我对这座电台被投资兴建的经过也稍微了解一些，知道电台的信号被多次特地加强过，以至于让临近星系都能够收到信号。因此，我虽然能接受到电台的信号，却无法以同样的方式发信回去，至少目前手里的东西不支持我这样做。不过，我至少确定了一件事，那就是这种可怕病毒没有扩散到大气层以外的地方。但最让我感到安心的事实并不是这件，而是再次听到其他人类的声音——我不是很想承认自己此刻的这种心情。  
正当我因为音乐声而分心的时候，一团浑浊的黑影从头顶上掉下，落在了我正前方的挡风玻璃上。已经腐烂了的肉体富有黏性，于是它不仅能黏在玻璃上面，还能用力一下下拼命敲打着。很快挡风玻璃上靠近茨的那一侧就出现了裂缝，深棕色的恶臭黏液顺着裂痕的纹路扩散开来。  
我启动了雨刷，企图将那具行动的死尸从玻璃上推下去。它的确滑了下去，但在落地之前抓住了车的前保险杠，然后再次爬了上来。它的脸出现在雨刷不能到达的死角，露出了森森骨骼的脸对我露出一个狰狞的笑，然后继续敲打着玻璃。  
玻璃上贴了防爆膜，所以没有因一两道裂痕而爆裂，不过假如被一直这样敲打的话破掉也是迟早的事情。我把油门踩到最底，猛打了一记方向盘，然后车子直接开进了泥泞的田地。它也被我甩了下去，重重地摔在了公路上面。趁着它无法行动的空隙，我打开窗户，用手枪把它打成了肉泥。  
急转弯的冲力让茨从副驾上摔了下来：“到底是哪国法律允许你拿到驾照的？”  
“特殊情况。伤口没裂开吧，给我看看。”  
我关好车窗，重新把她抱回驾驶位，然后掀开被子观察伤口的状况。还好刚刚愈合结痂了的伤口没有重新裂开，我松了口气，然后重新启动车子。“前面这种东西还多得是呢，做好心理准备啊。”  
“好好，您说得是，都听您的——不过我有些问题想问。这里距离之前被我们烧掉的建筑物已经很近了，那它感染的病毒说不定是野生种吧？反正已经失去行动能力了，我想要一部分组织来做研究，基地里面应该有更好的仪器。既然你都有精力考虑救我了，那再做一点小小的工作也不成问题吧。”  
她推了推眼镜，等待着我的回答。我思考了一下：“只要你不在路上继续吵吵闹闹的，我倒是乐意为你跑这一趟。但是你想从这件事上捞一笔吧，让我想想该向你要什么报酬比较好。”  
如果是七种茨的话，应该可以明白自己哪里搞错了吧。我在心里默数三个数，然后开口，同时她也对我提出了疑问。  
“你露馅了。”  
“情报利用不合格啊。”  
我们两个相视而笑，显然都因为发现了对方的疏漏之处而洋洋自得起来。我抢先一步开口：“我可没有忘记这件事，只是要确定你是不是真的希望我这么做而已。这样一来，你也无法抵赖了吧？别说什么你失血过多了意识模糊，你知道的，感染上野生病毒的工程兵都已经力竭而死了。从这件事开始，这些话到底哪里是真哪里是假，全都给我交代出来。”  
“没看出来这是在钓鱼吗？你个蠢货在同一条公路上跑来跑去这么久，我都怀疑你是不是这里有问题了，”她指了指自己的脑袋，“你露出那幅认真思考的样子的时候，我忍笑忍得好辛苦啊。亏你能想到反过来找我的漏洞，看来那个还没有胸大的大脑还算不是白长的。”  
这家伙精神错乱了吗？虽然这种海盗一样的说辞让我很想接着揍她一顿，但毕竟伤员至上，我并没有办法对她动手。我说：“那就当是这样吧，不过我不会排除你说了假话的嫌疑的。”  
“那您还打算救我？豁出命来救我这样的人？”  
“如果你只是单纯想激怒我的话，那你的目的已经达到了。不过，如果想要改变我决定好的事情的话，凭现在的你还做不到。你只是在嫉妒而已——明明从心底羡慕着我，但却因为自己做不到这样，所以就一直在试图否定我？”  
“切，你爱这么理解就这么理解吧。”  
我关掉了重新充满杂音的车载音响。“我有一点建议，是认真的。如果我们能活着离开这颗行星的话，我会为你去找可靠的心理医生，你要老实把自己的病情和过去的经历交代出去。如果警察要因为过去的罪行把你抓起来，我也会交钱保释你出来。与之相对，我希望你做个好人——到那个时候，你可以继续在姬宫家的企业工作，找一个可以和人友好相处的岗位，然后逐渐变成正常人。这个条件，你能接受吗？”


	7. Chapter 7

“那么，你倒是觉得我适合做什么工作？”  
她的语气缓和了下来。看来是认真在听我说话了，我松了口气，继而开始思考这个新的问题。前不久发生的事情至今仍留在我脑海中，于是我开口提出了一个连我自己都觉得蠢的建议：“去做偶像怎么样？”  
这句话的确起到了作用，她笑得浑身发抖，搭在我膝上的双腿不安分地动来动去。然后，她回答我：“让杀人狂去做偶像？不了吧，媒体会在出道第一天就把我从三岁开始的黑料全都扒出来的。”  
“那不是更有意思吗？傻白甜偶像已经够多了，说不定你这种设定反而能火呢。你长相和身材都算不错，待人接物也能勉强过关，想捞一笔的话干这个再好不过了。”  
她上气不接下气，只能通过咬住嘴唇来抑制自己的笑声，即使如此，她还是不停颤抖着。过了好久她才平静了下来，但声音中依然带着笑意：“我又不是没和那些臭男人打过交道，当然清楚他们是用怎样下流的眼光去看那些女孩的——如果你真的那么想拯救我，就别让我去做那些出售虚假的爱和梦想的事情了。到那个时候，我应该只对你一个人付出爱情，你要成为我唯一的恋人。”  
蓝色的路标从我身旁掠过，我捕捉到上面的信息，离基地越来越近了，刚才的危险状况随时可能再次发生。但我不得不分出一部分注意力来去思考她的话，为什么七种茨要对我付出爱情呢？仅仅是和我想要救她的理由相同、因为我们同为荒芜星球上仅存的人类吗？我还没想清楚这个问题，她就坐了起来，伸出手抱住我。甜腻的气息钻入鼻孔，她在我耳边说：“看在我都这样说了的份上，不接个吻吗？”  
说着，她用另一只手触碰我的侧脸，动作却并不温柔，倒是像用暴力强迫我转过头和她接吻。前方出现了岔路口，我只能不解风情地用余光盯着道路前方，尽管这时候她是闭上了眼睛的。我甚至来不及去体会她嘴唇的柔软，只顾着猛打上两圈方向盘，以弥补刚才走神错过的转弯时间。好在这里没有交警，谁也不会因刚才转弯时的违规操作而处罚我，也没人制止我在开车的时候和副驾驶接吻。不过我还是得到了报应，那个急转弯让我们的牙齿重重磕碰了一下，我的嘴唇被茨咬出了血。  
处于病毒的威胁之下，这么亲密地交换体液并不是什么好事。转过那个弯，我终于腾出手擦了擦血迹，然后把她重新放回座位上。她苍白的嘴唇上这时涂着诡异的鲜红色，在空气中，原本鲜艳的血色一点点变暗，然后变为和她并不相称的紫黑。她舔舔嘴唇：“那就当你是答应我了。”  
“随你怎么想。别动，不然伤口又要裂开了。”  
我甩了甩头，把一绺散乱的头发甩到脸侧，同时也告诉自己要集中精力才行。天色变暗了些，而基地越来越近，一片灰蒙中的道路尽头隐隐约约现出钢铁壁垒的轮廓。从基地里开车出逃的那一幕仿佛就发生在上一秒，那时大量的僵尸从我开启的唯一入口处疯狂涌出，我将车速加到最大才勉强甩开它们。  
还好基地附近几公里内并没有被种上农作物，土地上只有低矮的杂草，没有僵尸的藏身之处。暴雨过后，无论是血迹还是尸臭都被洗刷得干干净净。我们靠近了那坚不可摧的围墙，看到了高墙上架着的机枪摄像头和铁丝网，有尸体挂在那上面。然后我们从主入口旁边开过，茨问我，为什么不直接从这里进去。  
因为我要去找一个更为安全的地方。说安全实际上也危险，实际上那里是秘密实验室的入口，也就是用于研究僵尸病毒的地方。但实验室的出入口都设置了安检，只有未感染病毒的人才能通过，否则会被安保设施就地击毙。实验室内部大多数时候并没有太多人，就算里面有感染者，这么久过去感染者也该全部死去了。  
她同意了我的计划，但就算不同意，也得乖乖按照我说的来做。于是我们来到了位于东南方向的十一号入口，我亮出自己的身份凭证，虹膜验证系统也确认了我是那个姬宫家的执事。于是大门在电力驱动下缓缓打开，缺乏润滑的传动装置互相摩擦发出令人毛骨悚然的声响，车子就这样驶入了戒备森严的要塞。  
这是最接近实验室入口的地方，人迹罕至，只有大量的自动武器捍卫这条道路。我不敢开启窗子，但即使如此，引擎的声音依然将远处的僵尸吸引了过来。  
高墙之内的地形向下凹陷，建筑物在深坑中拔地而起，而实验室在最下方一层。道路在空中交错纵横，我不敢在这样狭窄而崎岖的路上高速行驶，即使如此，车身依然不正常地抖动着。有些僵尸冒着粉身碎骨的危险从上方的道路跳下，运气好的能稳稳落在车顶上，更多的则是被弹飞或跌落无底深渊。血肉的雨在视野两边下着，我已经不敢去猜测头顶诡异的响声究竟如何发出，只盯着道路中间的白线。我说：“害怕的话就把眼睛闭上吧。”  
茨倒是冷静得很。像之前在岔路口那样，她又抱住我，和我共享同一份视野。腐烂得不成样子的尸体重重落在挡风玻璃上，开了个大洞的腹腔几乎要贴上我的脸，我清晰看到烂肉中露出的雪白肋骨和内脏里蠕动着的蛆虫。很快另一团肉块将它砸了下去，车轮碾过什么柔软粘稠的东西。到了实验室的入口处，我捏着鼻子摇下车窗，准备进行身份验证。  
血腥和腐烂的臭味混在一起钻入我的鼻腔。如果光是这样就好了，更要命的是那些接近我们的僵尸，它们从窗口嗅到了我的气息，于是争先恐后爬了过来。在我能够将自己的面部离开识别区域之前，沾满秽物的手指已经搭上了车窗。我狠狠关上窗户，将朽坏的血肉夹断在窗格里，然后将车开进实验室入口的停车场。  
“别乱动。”我嘱咐道。  
我拿了枪，填好子弹，然后小心翼翼地将门打开一条缝隙。  
并没有很多僵尸跟上来，毕竟门口的防卫设施会帮我击毙意图混入者，我的对手只有扒在车上进来的那些家伙。它们早就趴在门外了，所以原本轻盈的车门才变得无比沉重，随着那些家伙的动作而不停摇晃着。它们将手塞进门缝，试图把那条缝再撑开一点。我用力把车门往回拉，同时对着那些伸进来的肢体开枪。  
子弹进入肉体发出噗噗的闷响。确认攀着车门的那些家伙已经失去行动能力之后，我迅速从车里跳下，顺手上了锁。  
我并不想正面和这些东西交战，但为了茨必须要冒这个险。而且这已经是最后一批敌人了，我这样想，试图让自己内心觉得好受一点。即使如此，当我开完最后一枪的时候，我还是忍不住又跪在地上吐了出来。理智告诉我现在安全了，但我全身上下的肌肉都在不停颤抖着，大脑供血不足，烧灼的感觉从空空荡荡的胃延伸到食道。我这才意识到自己今天一天好像都没吃过多少东西，血糖也降低了，一旦松懈下来就会头晕眼花。我短暂地趴了几分钟，然后擦了擦自己满脸的泪痕和口水，吃力地站了起来。  
当我转过身的时候，茨正站在我身后。腿上的伤口让她不能正常行走，她只能扶着车子的侧面，像拖一袋水泥那样拖着不能动的腿走向我。于是我连忙冲过去抱住她，空荡荡的大脑组织不出语言，嘴却先一步自行发问了：“为什么要跑出来？”  
话一出口，我才意识到自己不该这么说。即使她这么做违反了我之前的命令，但我至少也不该对一个伤员使用如此严厉的语气。我愣了一下，道了歉，然后把她抱得更紧了。我意识到自己想要拥抱她，这是我今天产生的第二个让我自己都匪夷所思的想法，前一个是因她那些“你要成为我的恋人”之类的发言而产生的些许动摇。就在前一秒，我想抱住她也只是怕她摔倒而已。就在这时，她不合时宜地推了推我：“再这么用力，我可就要窒息了。”  
她的个子比我矮上一点，而我情急之下把她的脸按在了自己胸前。虽然这么说着，但她还是满意地蹭了蹭，然后才顾得上抬起头来。  
“你真是毁掉浪漫气氛的一把好手。”我说。  
“那随你怎么讲吧，本来你那么激动地抱着我的时候，我还准备了一大堆别的话想说的——像是什么‘对不起，我没能帮你做些什么’，用惹人怜爱的落寞语气说出来的话，说不定你对我这个小累赘的评价能更高一点？还是说你希望我能像个温柔可靠的大姐姐那样，摸着你的头，说‘好了好了可怕的事情已经结束了’？”  
她歪着头，脸上挂着邀功一样的欠揍笑容。我没有力气再去接下这招挑衅，把她带回车上，然后给自己开了包压缩饼干。随后，我再次拉起她的手，朝着安检入口走去。  
检查的方式是用机器对身体进行扫描，确认是否存在被病毒侵蚀后的痕迹。这种方法比试纸检测的精确度低上一些，但在无人看管的检测过程中试纸容易被受试者掉包，所以实验室的入口才采取了这套安检系统。但是我们几乎是刚从尸体堆里爬出来，身上沾满了脏兮兮的东西，所以需要先去洗个澡才能避免被误判为感染者。我拉着她向浴室走去，解开她领口第一颗扣子的时候，她对我说：“我可是已经湿透了。”  
我脱下那件已经发黑变硬的衬衫，拿了防水材料准备包住她腿部的伤口。“你说什么湿透了？”  
“当然是这里啊——谁让你那么突然就抱住我的？”  
说着，她将一只手伸向自己双腿之间，用手指撑开两瓣柔软的阴唇。我就蹲在她身前，所以可以清晰地看见那一道肉缝之间的景象，粉嫩的软肉透着淫靡的水光，连阴蒂都因为充血而挺立起来了。我说：“要是你还有力气想这些事的话，我就可以放心把你丢下然后自己逃跑了。”  
“那可真是抱歉！等确认安全之后再说上床的事情吧。”  
我拧开花洒，比体温低个几度的水从我们头顶落下来。我反复清洗着在战斗中溅上过液体的部位，试图让残留的腐烂组织液完全离开我的皮肤。冷水让我稍微平静了些，我开始反省起自己之前说过的话来——不是刚才，也不是进入浴室前，而是更早。或许从今天早晨开始我就过于紧张了，所以今天体会到的如此强烈的情感波动说不定也是吊桥效应，我需要反复确认自己是人类，才需要寻找认同感。假如我回到人类社会，那她对我还会是和现在一样特别的存在吗？我又能依然爱着脱离了人类身份的她吗？至少现在的我没办法弄清楚这些问题，只能等待降临在我们身上的危机完全解除，到那时我才能以完全理智的态度来审视自己的内心。我擦干全身，跑到消毒室里待了几秒钟，然后拿了新的衣服换上。  
“来吧，”我伸出手，“现在我们安全了。”  
我站上踏板，压力传感器接受到我的重量之后指示灯缓缓亮起，检测仪首先扫描我的虹膜确认身份。随后，它开始对我的全身进行检测。我闭上眼睛，等待着通过检查的提示音把我叫醒。可不知多久过去，通往实验室内部的那条通道依然没有任何要开启的迹象。机器出于开机状态，对我的检测已经结束了，看样子我是被判定为了感染者——但对感染者的自动清除程序却没有启动。一旁的茨朝我转过身，她的结果也一样。  
我不知道自己现在究竟算活着还是死了，反正我早已下定决心，一旦感染病毒就饮弹自尽。于是我跑去卡车上拿了试纸，测试结果却说明我依然健康。说不定我不用死了，但停车场的门已经从外部锁死，实验室也无法进入，我亲手把自己送入了绝对无法突破的牢笼，和死亡也没什么两样。我拼命在自己脑内搜索这种情况的起因，毕竟检测仪有一定的误判率，所以打开大门和开启自动清除程序这两项任务的启动阈值不同，我们就处于其中的灰色地带，不够像健康人所以不能被放入，但又没有可疑到一定要被立刻杀死的程度。这个尴尬的结果让我进入了走投无路的境地，等待检测结果时的焦虑让我精疲力尽，我毫不顾及形象地坐在地上。这时，我注意到了某个可能的出口。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo sorry that I do not know how to use ao3 to edit chapters...  
> Thanks for reading my works, both English and Chinese friends. Please give me more comments so I can know you are reading it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （这个故事里弓弦的童年经历是作者的二次设定，和原作无关）

停车场的墙壁最上方是排气通道，入口处有上锁的栅栏门。放在平时，我可跳不到那么高的地方，但今天我还开了辆车过来。只要把车停在墙边，我就能踩着车顶够到入口。至于锁，拿把钳子就可以剪开了。  
要爬进通道容易，但要爬到底却有着难度。这个通道极其狭窄，一旦钻进去就无法转身退出，而我又无法确认它是否能通向某个安全的地方。说不定前面等着我的是高速旋转的风扇叶片，或者某个更加难以逃脱的牢房，又说不定是专门用于捕获潜入者的陷阱。但现在我必须一试。我拿了钳子和手枪，装满子弹，然后踩着车门翻上了车顶。  
“不在这里多留一会？按你的说法，救援队很快就会到了。他们绝对会优先搜查这里的。”  
我听到茨对我这样说，但她的语气告诉我，她对改变我想法这件事完全不抱希望。于是我蹲下身，看了她或许最后一眼：  
“在我回来之前，你就留在车上，不要去任何地方。我向你保证，如果我能找到可以去的地方，那我一定会回来接你的。如果救援队真的来了，你就先跟他们走，然后对他们说出你的真实经历来——我赌上我的命，对你提出这个条件。对你来说应该不亏本吧。”  
咔嚓一声，锁被我剪断了。我不留给她答复的机会，接着钻进了排气道之中。  
整个趴在里面之后，我打了个寒颤。现在可是这颗星球的冬天，而通道里比外界还要低上个几度，我开始后悔为什么自己没有拿件厚点的新衣服出来。体温过低反而会增加体力消耗，于是我试着加快速度，让自己稍微暖和起来。  
除了钳子和枪，我还带了几根粉笔。经验告诉我通道里经常有岔路出现，我能走到迷宫的哪个出口不重要，关键是必须要准确回到原来的入口。所以我一边前进，一边在侧壁上划着线，记录来时的路线。  
每向前走一段路，我就停下来，舔湿手指，探测现在的风向。幸好风在深入的过程中并没有减弱，它还试着钻入我的领口和袖口，让我感受到被浸泡在水中一样的寒冷。这说明前方并非死路，一定和别的房间相连，不过我却因此而产生了恐慌感。眼前的道路一成不变，我仿佛进入了什么异空间，从此只能在重复的路径中疲于奔命直到体力耗尽。于是我用手里的粉笔在墙上做了个特殊标记，证明自己曾经来过这里。  
我知道自己想多了，毕竟我手边这面墙上并没有粉笔印，说明这里还没有被人踏足。但这对于我来说就像一个神秘仪式，我从中获得了安全感。很快眼前的道路出现了拐弯，我费力地将自己的身体挪过去，不远处就是岔路。两条分叉通往左右不同的方向，等待我做出一个抉择。  
我向风吹去的方向前进。越是向前，通道壁上积起的灰尘就越厚，手心沾了厚厚一层。这条通道比先前宽敞些，说不定是条主干道，也就是有分支和其它房间相连。拐角处嵌在墙壁上的风扇和压缩机不停转动着，说明基地里最起码的供电系统还没被损坏，但它带来的冷风让我不停打着颤。我想要尽快远离风扇的位置，拼命给四肢注入力气向前爬去，这时一阵钻心的痛感袭击了我。  
一颗螺钉的尖端划伤了我。细长的伤口从颈部到锁骨，还好并不深，不然我的动脉肯定要因此而破裂。我用衣领擦了擦伤口，血迹的形状告诉我有细小的血珠正在从伤口渗出。疼痛是真的，但这点小伤并不影响行动，最麻烦的事情则是血腥的气味——我目前正处于基地最下层的通风道之中，来自我的味道会迅速传到与这个区域换气设备相连的每一个角落。而我在狭窄的通道里，连回头都做不到，哪怕被一只僵尸追上都毫无招架之力。尽管在我的猜测中这里存在着还能活动的僵尸的可能性小之又小，但是我内心还是默默祈祷着，至少它们不要从我身后出现。  
而出现在我眼前的东西也并非什么腐烂的肢体，而是一扇百叶窗。狭小的缝隙中透出日光灯柔和的光线，从中传来的刺激性气味让我怀疑窗户对面是药品储藏室一类的地方。这种窗户并不难以破坏，我从怀里掏出钳子打算故伎重施，一柄明晃晃的刀刃就从斜下方向我刺了过来。  
化学药品的味道在那一瞬间被浓郁的腐臭掩盖，我立刻明白房间里还存在着什么。持刀的敌人是极为棘手的存在，所幸这扇窗子限制了攻击范围和轨道，我不至于对进攻方式一无所知。  
这一击没有找到我的方位，于是探入窗中的刀刃左右晃动了几下，我趁机用钳子抓住了刀背。持刀的手感知到了我的力量，于是开始用力将刀向回收，而我则试图赶在刀刃滑跑之前将它掰断。犹豫再三，我隔着手套直接握住了刀片，再配合钳子的作用，终于听到了钢铁破损时的脆响。断刃的长度告诉我敌人手里的半截军刀已经失去了应有的杀伤力，这时我才开始继续破坏窗户的工作，然后把脱落下来的整扇窗推进室内。  
我跳下，踩在百叶窗上面，脚下传来了碎肉黏腻的触感。被压在百叶窗底下的软物流出了漆黑的汁液，沿着地板的纹路向外流淌着。我环视周围，看到了陈列着各种试剂的柜子，离房门最远的办公桌上甚至还放了一台电脑——惊喜过后我意识到，它的供电电路似乎发生了故障。我放弃了在这里和外界联络的打算，从柜子里随便找了点好像还能用的东西处理了一下伤口，然后推开门向外走去。  
可我根本没猜到门外的地板上会有一个大洞，差点就一脚踏空摔了进去。我真该庆幸自己没实实在在掉下去，因为在幽暗的灯光里，我看到有大量浑浊的肉块在深不见底的空间里翻滚着，脉络明显的肉质触须和触手互相拥挤着想要彼此挣脱。姬宫家在这个基地里研究着某些特殊的生物，我知道这件事，但并没有得到过于详细的信息：病毒也是，此时出现在我眼前这些不可名状的肉块也是。它们说不定和病毒存在着什么千丝万缕的联系，但我一时间想不到能从它们身上寻找到什么解决困境的方法，于是我转过头，沿着照明不良的走廊向前走去。这时有什么条状的东西缠住了我的腿。  
我发现自己是虚惊一场，因为掉在地上的东西只是大量的电线而已。这团电线似乎曾经发生过起火短路，无数断口被重新烧结在一起，根本无法恢复原状。但在目睹了那一番奇异的景象之后，大脑还是在某一瞬间选择把这团杂乱无章的线条处理成了那团令我印象深刻的肉块，我眨了几下眼，看到的景象才恢复了真实。  
随后我又一次意识到了来自身后的活物的触感，在我来得及用眼睛确认那是健康人类的双手之前，就已经失去力气倒了下去。出现在视野中的是根本不用猜就能想到是谁的身影，我揉了揉摔疼的屁股，坐起来，故意拖长了声音发问：“七种茨。是谁允许你跑到这里来的？”  
“是基地允许我的。大概在你离开之后不久，两个小时吧，那扇门就自动打开了。我在里面转了好久，摸到了医务室，给自己搞了点药。反正伤口也不是很痛了，我就出来随便走走，没想到能在这边有意外收获——不然你还是要傻乎乎爬回去吗？”  
她的眼神热情过了头，像是期待我会因此大发雷霆把她揍上一顿。我偏偏不想如她所愿，于是回答：“你确认伤口没问题了？”  
“我又不是没经历过每天都负伤濒死的日子。还是说你要来亲自检查一下？”说着，她开始解自己腰带的扣子。  
“我暂时信你一回吧，你可比我惜命。比起这个来，我还有一个更重要的问题。和检测仪连接在一起的那扇门，在我们两个一起检测的时候不会开，只有你一个人的时候就会打开，对吧？也就是说我的生命体征比你更像感染者，而检测仪又无法百分之百判定我确实感染了病毒，所以没办法启动清除程序。所以，我有件事要麻烦你——”  
“闭嘴，绝对是仪器坏了。”  
她看我掏出了手枪，连忙打断了我的话。我摇摇头，继续说了下去：“两种可能性都不能排除。我只是想说，这个东西给你自保用，发现我有什么不对劲的苗头就立刻开枪。又不是让你现在杀了我，你急什么？”  
“切，你还不是自己下不去手要我代劳吗，说那么高尚干什么。不过僵尸病毒潜伏期又不长，按理来说你这个时候应该出现早期症状了。我刚才散步的时候顺手找了点资料来，早期症状好像包括肌肉酸痛和恐水来着……那你看一下这边，发表一下现在的感想吧。”  
她拉着我走过一个拐角。墙壁被厚厚的玻璃取代，隔着厚厚的玻璃，我看到浑浊的液体中漂浮着畸形生物的尸骸。这面墙被嵌入了一个巨大的鱼缸，原本被培养在其中的生物在断电后就失去了赖以生存的环境，只得纷纷死去。我回答：“这种东西就算是正常人看了也会不舒服的。以及，我告诉过你关于我的事情吧——我在被姬宫家捡走之前目睹过洪水，所以一直都有点惧怕过大的水域。”  
“那肌肉呢？这个总能判断吧。”  
“你去排气道里爬上两个小时试试？”  
她被我说得哑口无言，只能和我一起在巨大的水族缸前面坐下。补充氧气和维持水温的装置坏了，灯光却还亮着一点，我们就那样看着温柔的红光照在尸体上，就像看着母亲子宫之中发育未成熟的胎儿。直到情绪稍微平定了一点之后，我伸出手，对她说：“既然你发现了医务室，那我们就去那里睡一觉吧。到时候，你可以把我绑起来，观察一下我到底会发生什么变化。不过我们说好，如果那个时候我来不及自杀了，你一定要杀了我。”  
“好，但是我没说过如果你没感染就不杀你。开玩笑的，毕竟我已经答应你了，这点诚信还是要有的。而且，我说不定已经想好自己要去做什么了。等你回到姬宫家之后，我一定会以意想不到的方式出现在你面前的。”她和我互相搀扶着，朝着医务室的方向走去。


End file.
